The possibilities of virtual reality and augmented reality present new and impressive use cases, as well as potential that far exceeds those that are currently predicted. This new technology offers an unparalleled potential for enhancements to our sensory input methods, as well as providing for the possibility of the extension of such enhancements in order to assist those who have ongoing and persistent sensory deficits. Current technology is however, somewhat limited. What is needed is a new and integrated method for sharing data between smart glasses as well as smart earpieces.